Russia, Oh Russia
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: He is Russia. His name is Ivan Braginski. They think he is insane. They are right. But they don't know how much he suffers. How much he wants to be loved, to be saved. Uke!Russia.
1. Chapter 1

_I __**can't**__ take it..._

_No, __**not anymore**__..._

_**I wish**__ someone would __**save me**__..._

_But __**I guess**__ that's __**to much**__ to __**wish for**__._

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

Russia opened his eyes against the morning light that fluttered through his window. He lifted a hand over his violet eyes to block the sun for a moment then lowered his hand to his mouth as he yawned. He sat up, the sheets falling from his slim body, the one he hid by wearing such a big coat all the time. There was no smile on his child-like face as he looked out of the window almost sadly. With a sigh, Russia got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He started the shower and waited it to warm up by doing his business and then brushing his teeth.

He removed the rest of his clothing and stepped into the shower. He let out a hiss as it burned his skin but he like it. A pleasant difference from the coldness he always felt. Russia grabbed the soap and began to wash his scarred body. He quickly washed it off and cleaned his beige hair before stepping out. A hard shiver racked his body as his feet touched the cold tile. Russia ignored it and grabbed a towel, roughly drying himself.

He walked out into his room and grabbed his normal clothing and quickly put it on, hiding his slim body again. Russia looked at the pink scarf that Ukraine had given him as a child and smiled fondly. So many years had passed since then, the times were rough and unforgiving but he always felt that he could survive with his sisters by his side...all that had changed now. Russia frowned, they were separated and cracked by time. He bit his lip and ignored his memories. Russia took the scarf and gently wrapped it around his neck. He walked out the door with a fake smile on, like always.

* * *

He entered the building that they held meetings and walked forward to the main door. He would be the first one and he knew it. He always was. He couldn't stop a giggle as he sat in his seat. The others would come soon, and like always, they would be scared. They were scared of him and Russia knew it…but he did not like it. He wanted everyone to become one with him, so he could protect everyone and have a big family. But they didn't see it that way, and he gave up trying to tell them a long time ago.

Russia looked up as he heard talking and footsteps. America came in first and saw him

"Ah! You communist bastard! I was going to be here first! I'm the hero!"

Russia giggled "Maybe next time Amerika!" then Italy knocked America over, on accident and Germany stepped over them, sighing. One by one the others come in, never looking at Russia.

Greece, France, Japan, China, England, they all took their seats, even though they didn't have assigned seats. Russia wondered who would be forced to sit next to him this time. Russia glanced to the side and saw Greece playing with a kitten. He blinked, his wide violet eyes curious. But he bit his tongue against saying anything. Greece was one of the few who had neutral feelings towards him at the moment, and he didn't want to ruin that. So instead he smiled widely at the tanned man.

Greece looked at Russia and nodded slightly to him, which cause Russia's smile to grow. Unknowing to Russia, Greece had gained a light tinge of red across his cheeks.

Russia looked forward and saw America get up and enthusiastically say

"I know how to stop global warming! We could build a giant robo-"

"Nein!" Germany slammed his hands on the desk and stood, glaring at America

"But it-"

"No it can't!"

"How do-"

"Because that would waste our resources!"

Russia giggled at seeing them bicker "Such a happy family, da~" he said to himself but France overheard and looked at Russia

"Why do you say family, mon ami?"

Russia tilted his head and smiled at France "They remind me of brothers. Always bickering." he giggled again, then out of nowhere his mouth moved without him wanting it to "It makes me want to smash their faces in~"

France got a look of fear and scooted away from Russia. Russia mentally sighed and in his eyes there was a flash of sadness. He knew no one would see the pain, they were to afraid to look him in the eyes. But for once Russia was wrong, someone saw.

* * *

Author Note: This is a Russia centric with Yaoi parings. Russia will be on bottom! I had to make that clear. If you don't like it then I am sorry. Also I know I have many other stories that need to be updated but I had to write this. It called to me!

Please R&R! tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Vse li menya nenavidyat?_

_YA ne hochu byt' tol'ko bol'she._

_YA nikogda ne hotel byt' odin._

_Pozhalui__̆__sta ... slushai__̆__te menya__!_

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

Germany looked at Russia with a curious expression but then looked away and went back to yelling at America. Though in his mind, he kept thinking, wondering, why did Russia look so sad?

Russia watched the other countries with a fake childish smile like always. But no one knew it was fake. They didn't care. The only time when people actually cared about Russia was when there was a war. You never want to be at war with Russia after all.

He looked around, just wanting to leave but he couldn't. Even if they didn't ask about his opinions. They were all not allowed to leave until a certain time had passed. Russia held back a sigh and instead smiled wider.

The hours passed and he felt like he was going to fall asleep as exhaustion racked his body. He raised a gloved hand and pulled up his pink scarf to hide a yawn. His slightly glazed violet eyes glanced around and he noticed that England and France were talking. They way they spoke…France flirted but there was actual love there it seemed. England didn't seem to hate it as much as he acted. Russia felt his heart constrict slightly. They he looked over to China who was surrounded by his 'family'. Korea was laughing and talking to China who had a gentle smile on. Even Hong Kong was sitting next to them, though he was looking at England with firecrackers in his hand before looking back at China as well.

Russia bit his lip under his scarf and refrained from grasping the fabric over his heart. They looked happy, and he wished he could have that again. But now…it seemed impossible. His elder sister, Ukraine, was always kept from him because of her boss, so she couldn't be with him anymore. Then there was Belarus, his younger sister was to dangerously insane now. Wanting to always marry him, but Russia did not want that. He just wanted his cute little sister back, when she was happy, even though we had to face hard winters.

Then the Baltic states, Russia bit his lip harder. He tried so hard not to get mad around them, and he tried to be nice. But they were still afraid whenever he walked by. They would never forget how he was, when he was angrier, meaner, and enjoyed killing. Russia never wanted to go back to that though.

It was ironic, Russia had so much land, but no one to share it with.

He sighed quietly and looked up, no one had noticed that he had 'spaced out' but he expected that. At least it looked like no one had noticed.

Germany looked at Russia again, expecting him to be smiling and looking at the others talk like always, but this time he was surprised. He saw Russia hide the lower half of his face in the pink scarf he always wears and look down at the ground. Germany focused on Russia's pretty eyes, though he wouldn't admit, and saw sadness there. The color swirled with sadness, loss, depression, hopelessness, and bitter irony. It made his heart ache sadly. He knew those feeling at one time, but not as hard as what he saw now.

A buzzer rang, bringing everyone out of their talking and America grinned

"Yes! Meeting is over!" he jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. He dashed out leaving it open for everyone else.

Russia stood as well, usually he was that last one out but today, he couldn't take it. There was something in his chest, like a typhoon, telling him to get home quickly.

* * *

Russia walked, slightly stumbled to his personal room. He wasn't drunk, no, he was only trying to repress the emotions that flowed through him rapidly. He took a glance at the empty room, barely taking in the chipping paint on the walls that he had painted to look like sunflowers, a long time ago. The paintings that seeming to be ready to fall to the ground if wind were too lightly tap them. A smile came to his face, not fake or even happy, it was insane, deranged.

The coldness of the room seeped through his bulky coat and his shoulders began to shake.

He couldn't help it, he began to laugh. Russia held his stomach as he laughed so hard it hurt, so hard that he began to cry. The laughter turned into sobs and he fell to his knees, his hands raised to his head and he clutched his hair tightly. The tears wouldn't stop coming. All he had lost, all he wished he had. Those things hit his removable heart hard. Russia began to hit the ground with all his strength. His lithe body shaking under his huge coat.

"Pochemu! Pochemu, pochemu!" he cried out 'why' in his Russian language

"Why do they have to remind me!" he bit his lip harshly, drawing blood. He curled up into a ball and continued to cry. The memories would not stop coming. Over and over again. Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. Their face's ran through his head. How they react to him where ever they see him.

Russia looked like a child in his coat and his knees disappeared under the tan color. He held his knees tight to his chest and buried his face into them. Seconds, minutes, what seemed like hours passed and Russia felt so very tired. He yawned and rose slowly. His eyes were lined with red, and his nose was pink because now he had a slightly stuffy nose.

He walked over to his bed, dropping his clothing along the way. He sat on the big, fluffy bed, only in boxers, to tired to change into his pajama's, and kicked off his boots. They made a thunk sound as they hit the floor but Russia just curled up under the blankets. His surprisingly small body was outlined by the covers as he nuzzled the pillow.

His eyes closed on their own as he drifted off into sleep. Only the sound of his quiet breathing filled the room.

Until later that night.

* * *

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Why am I __**alone**__... _

_I __**don't**__ want to be alone... _

_It's so __**cold**__... _

_I just want to be near __**sunflowers**__..._

* * *

**Russia, oh Russia**

* * *

The morning light shown through the window, casting a yellow glow onto Russia's face. He wiggled his nose and turned around. His violet eyes fluttered open and he gave a small yawn, his hand lifting to cover his mouth. His sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly, then slowly got out of bed. His head pounded from crying so much the night before. He didn't like the feeling at all.

Russia sighed and went to the bathroom. He took a long time in the shower then stepped out. He stared at himself in the mirror, his sad violet eyes were no longer puffy and his face was once again pale. He shook his head, sending beige locks flying as water dripped from them. He dried himself completely and walked over to his closet. He grabbed his pink scarf along the way and draped it around his neck. Russia yawned once more as he opened his closet but his yawn was cut off and he began coughing.

His eyes were wide as he stared at the clothing in his closet. Pink, white, and yellow blinded him. Russia gulped, this had to be a trick, right? He rubbed his eyes furiously and looked again but the clothing hadn't changed. Russia whimpered to himself and quickly looked at his floor. He gave a sigh of relief as his coat was still there then looked at the clock. He whimpered again as he had no time to get new clothes. Russia looked at the clothing then quickly began to change. Afterwards he put on his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

Russia walked into the meeting room quickly. He was slightly sad as he was not the first one again. America grinned at Russia and leaned back in his chair. For a moment Russia was tempted to steal America's glasses but shook his head and stood, leaning against the wall. He didn't want to sit for the moment. He felt so uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing but didn't let it show. He smiled at Hungary who was the closest person to him and she gave a small smile back. Then she went back to looking at Austria longingly. Russia looked around and noticed that Germany was now standing next to him, arms crossed and staring at the ground.

"Jallo, Germany!"

Germany jolted slightly then coughed into his hand, apparently embarrassed to be caught off guard "Allo, Russia" he said.

Russia smiled widely, happy that Germany was talking to him. He decided to push it a little further "How is your country?"

Germany looked at him for a moment then the tips of his ears turned red "Its…good. Everything is going smoothly." he nodded

Russia clapped his hands together, like a child "Wonderful! Or how you say…" he tilted his head slightly, trying to remember the word "Wunderbar?" he said almost perfectly since their accents were similar. Russia just couldn't add the harshness that comes with being German.

Germany's ears got redder "S…Say that again?"

Russia tilted his head again "Wunderbar?"

Germany opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when suddenly France shouted "Damn it all!" Germany looked past Russia to see France lunging at Russia with his eyes closed

"Um, Russia-" It was too late. France grabbed Russia.

Russia squeaked as he felt hands pull up his jacket, causing it to come undone and open. Then he gasped as he felt those same hands began to rub his nipples quickly "What, what's going on!". It seemed at that time France noticed who he was violating and quickly pulled back, accidentally taking the coat with him.

Doing that revealed the slightly baggy pink off the shoulder shirt and black and pink cheerleading skirt. Russia's shirt had cute black outlined bunnies on the side. He also had black boots that went up to his knees and pink thigh high, see-through socks. Russia's cheeks turned red and he held back a whimper from embarrassment as everyone stared.

Many things happened after a moment of silence. Germany had a nose bleed and so did France, Japan, Greece, and China. Japan began taking pictures as Hungary asked him to give her copies. Poland began laughing telling America to pay up saying "I knew he would wear it!" giving away that he was the culprit. Prussia had fallen from his chair and Italy said "Russia looks cute!"

Russia's cheeks grew redder and he glared at Poland "Kolkolkolkol…" began to echo and everyone shut up "Poland!" he yelled out and the cross dresser stood and began to run for his life. Russia chased after him, not knowing that when he would do certain things, his skirt would fly up, causing the countries mentioned before to nose bleed again.

Even if Russia did know he wouldn't care. He felt hurt, he felt ready to cry again as his eyes burned with the forming tears. But he pushed it all back, focusing on the anger he felt.

What did he do to deserve this?

* * *

Sorry this took so long, my comp had crashed and I had to use my brothers to rewrite this. Tell me what you people think about the fanfic!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Is it so wrong**__?_

_To __**want**__ to be __**loved**__?_

_I __**guess**__ it __**is**__…_

_**Why**__ else would they __**hate me**__ so…_

* * *

**Russia, oh Russia**

* * *

Russia finally stopped, panting slightly. He glared coldly at Poland and turned away. He walked out the door in silence, grabbing his coat on the way. He bit his lip hard as he slammed the door shut and ran off. Russia made it to the lounge; he went in, putting on his coat and sitting on the couch. He curled up into a ball, burying his childish face into his knees. His shoulders shook lightly and he dug his fingers painfully into his legs.

He wasn't going to cry. No! He will not cry…but he wanted to, so badly. He tilted his head back, breathing in deeply, he thought he had cried enough already. His slightly glazed violet eyes closed and he just listened to his own heartbeat for a while. When he calmed down, Russia stood up. Then he jumped, startled as the door slammed open. He turned his wide eyes to the door to see Germany staring at him, frazzled. He blinked and Germany snapped into the upright position

"u-um, Russia! I…I just wanted to see if everything was…alright" he scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed again. Then his ears burned again as Russia began to smile widely.

Russia couldn't stop himself from smiling as it felt like his heart warmed up. He gave a giggle "I'm fine now, da! Thank you Germany!" he began walking to the other country.

Germany coughed into his hand and looked away, ears still burning "It was nothing! After all, it would be bad if something were to happen to you"

Russia's eyes went childishly wide "Really, da?" he giggled again "Aw! I didn't know you cared, my Fatherland!" he said teasingly and wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders. In the back of his mind, Russia wondered when had he become so bold. But it didn't really matter. He liked the warmth coming from Germany, and he smelt good too.

This time Germany's face went red like a cherry as he felt the slim body press against his muscular one, and what Russia said. He couldn't help but to remember what Russia was wearing under the shapeless coat and felt blood trickle from his nose. The blonde man quickly wiped it away and looked down at Russia. His arms slowly went up, his body slightly shaking as he really wanted to hug the childish man back. He was…really cute.

Russia felt the shaking and frowned. He pulled away, thinking that Germany was scared too "Sorry Germany. I don't know what has come over me, da?" he tilted his head at saying Da and gave a big fake, happy smile. Then he quickly moved to the door.

Germany felt cheated as he watched Russia walk away. He sighed and quickly walked after the other nation.

* * *

Russia did not go back to the meeting room as the meeting was already over. Instead he made his way to the front doors, planning on buying some new clothes. He frowned and walked quicker. The sooner he could finds some real clothes the better

"Hey Russia!"

Russia blinked turning around to see Germany again "Germany?"

He stopped right in front of Russia saying "I wanted to ask…are you doing anything right now?" he hopped Russia wasn't.

Russia nodded "I was going to buy some new clothing"

"I…I wish to help you." He looked at Russia determined

Russia giggled softly "Alright" he said

Germany looked slightly surprised then quickly nodded. Russia held out his hand, wondering if Germany would take it, smiling widely as the bigger nation did. They walked out together expecting a rather normal shopping trip.

Sadly, America over heard them.

* * *

Don't forget to Review or I wont put up more chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

_Things are looking __**up**_

_Am I __**able**__ to __**hope**__?_

_I __**hope**__ this goes __**well**_

_I feel __**warm**__ when I'm __**around him**__…_

* * *

**Russia, oh Russia**

* * *

America grinned as he walked back to the meeting room where the other nations were. He burst into the room "Hey! Guys guess what!" he chuckled "Germany is taking Russia to 'fix' his clothes." he was waving his arms animatedly "Who wants to come with me!"

A few people stood up, France, China, and England. All of them for different reasons.

'hehe I will see Russia's body again!' though France with a perverted face.

'I will protect Russia, aru!' thought China, with a determined look.

'Someone needs to knock sense into these bloody frogs' thought England, with a annoyed stance.

America pumped a fist into the air, shouting "Yea!"

* * *

Germany and Russia stepped inside the clothing store, they looked around searching. Russia went to find some shirts and pants while Germany walked around. Germany paused in front of the dresses section and found a pink and white dirndl. He couldn't help but to imagine Russia in it, especially since the skirt was so short. He slapped a hand over his nose again. When he was sure he wouldn't have an accident, he removed his hand and quickly took the dress.

Russia was looking at the shirts and pants getting black and white colors. A few button ups, baggy pants, stuff that hid his figure. He was carrying the stuff when the door to the store burst open.

"The hero is he-AH!" America tripped over the rug causing the nation's behind him to fall as well.

Russia blinked, wondering why the others were there "…eh?" he tilted his head cutely, like a child. He looked over to Germany "Did you invite them Germany?" the blond haired man shook his head, hiding something behind his back. Russia blinked, looking for a moment then shrugging

"Ok, da!" he smiled happily.

Russia went to the changing room to try on the clothes, to make sure they wouldn't fall when he walked. He could hear France and America arguing and smiled

'Such a happy family~!' he said naively

Once he got inside the changing room he heard Germany say from in front of the door

"Ah…Russia? I was wondering…I mean, don't get mean wrong! I just want to know…"

Russia sweat-dropped at Germany's rambling "Da, Germany?"

Germany placed a hand over his heated face, glad that the other nations couldn't see

"Well, what size are you?" He wanted to know for the Dirndl.

Russia blushed lightly as he pulled up the baggy pants that hung onto his hips. He thought to himself 'Why does Germany really want to know…well since it's Germany I guess I can tell him' he bit his lip then said his size

Russia told Germany his sizes, blushing. He was embarrassed about his butt size.

Germany blushed at hearing the measurements 'I always did like big butts…Nein! Bad Germany!' but he couldn't stop thinking.

Russia suddenly heard a thud and he grew worried about his comrade…at least he hoped Germany saw him as a friend. He opened the door dressed in only the baggy pants and his scarf

"Are you alright Germany?"

Germany and Russia stared at each other before Germany collapsed, blood running down his nose

"Ah! Germany?" he knelt down next to his friend and shook him "Germany, what's wrong!"

The other nation's ran over and they blushed as well, speechless as they noticed Russia's slender figure.

America quickly turned his head to the side rubbing his nose "Well 'Mother' Russia, guess who is the girly one in this group?" then he fell to the ground as Russia threw a shoe at him. America was swirl eyed with tiny superman's flying around his head.

France tried to leap at Russia roses appearing around him, saying "Mon cheri!" when China grabbed him "Do not touch Ru-ru you pervert!" the England whacked France over the head "Keep it in your pants, you bloody frog!"

Russia's violet eyes widened and he fell backwards feeling very confused, his eyebrow's furrowed cutely. He grabbed Germany and pulled him into the changing room away from the others. While Germany was still passed out he tried on a shirt. He smiled and removed the clothing again, putting on the girl clothing reluctantly then his coat.

Russia looked down at Germany and saw something under him. He knelt down and pulled it out from under him. Russia blinked curiously as he saw a pink and white dirndl, pink being its main color

'Does Germany-kun want someone to where this?' he smiled but felt sad 'Of course Germany-kun has someone' he got up and thought of something Germany might like 'I'll buy it for him!' and with that he left to the register and bought all the clothing.

Russia smiled as he held the bag of clothing, then squeaked as he got tackled. He gasped in pain, arching as he felt something under him. He looked up at France with wide eyes

"France? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you the French way to love." France grinned, leering down at Russia.

Russia shivered, not feeling so good about this lesson. Suddenly they all heard a click and turned towards the sound.

Germany stood there, a gun in his hand, aimed at France. He glared darkly at the other nation and growled out "Get off the Russian…"

* * *

Oh whats's going to happen next XD! Please Read & Review! if you don't I will be a sad writter. X(


	6. Chapter 6

I no longer **dream** in **nightmares**

Instead **he** is there

All I can **do** is **smile**

I'm so **happy** now…

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

"Get off the Russian…" that voice echoed in Russia's head as he stared at Germany with the others. He could almost hear France's heart beating quickly as France gulped nervously. For some reason Russia couldn't tare his eyes from the angry German.

France gave a nervous chuckle and slowly moved off Russia "I-it's okay Germany, see, I'm getting off him."

Suddenly there was a bang and France leapt to his feet, his heart pounding. He didn't want to get into a war with Germany, even if it was for Russia.

Smoke came from the barrel of Germany's gun and there was a bullet hole near France. Germany kept his eyes on France as he slowly lowered his gun. Then his eyes snapped over to Russia as the pale nation stood.

Russia rubbed his back that ached slightly. For a moment he wondered what was under him and looked. He saw a ball and sweat-dropped. He had to admit, the gun shot scared him but as he looked at Germany he couldn't help but to felt warm.

Germany walked to Russia quickly asking if the pale nation was alright, looking the other over to see any damage that could have been made be the French man.

Russia smiled lightly "It's alright, I'm okay Germany. Thank you."

Germany nodded sharply.

They made their way back to the place where they held their meetings this month. Though China seemed to be walking to close too Russia. Germany glared slightly at China but didn't say anything, thinking that he was just being paranoid, but that didn't stop him from holding Russia's hand. Though in the back of his mind, Germany wondered why he was acting so strange…possessive being a better word.

China secretly glared at Germany and the hateful glare grew as he saw the blonde nation take Russia's hand.

'He will not take Ru-ru from me!' China thought as he took Russia's other hand, smiling gently at the younger violet eyed nation.

Russia blinked, startled when he felt both of his hands be seized. He looked at Germany who was looking away right at him with a slight blush which caused Russia to blush as well and quickly look away. For some reason his heart was beating rather quickly. Next, after he calmed down, Russia looked at China who smiled gently at him. Russia blushed again and smiled back happily. Russia was extremely happy for it felt like he had a family, or at least comrades who willingly stood by him. He giggled cutely and held their hands tighter.

When they reached the area where they would part ways, Russia let go of China and Germany's hand. Russia watched France leave after blowing a kiss to him, then watched as England walked away after nodding to him. Last was China who walked away after saying

"Good-bye my Ru-ru, expect an invitation from me for tea."

Russia nodded as china left then turned to Germany who was still standing there.

Germany cleared his throat "Well I guess-" he stopped so quickly because Russia had suddenly kissed his cheek. He looked at Russia who was smiling adorably, his cheeks tainted a wonderful pink color.

Russia giggled innocently and said "Spasiba Germany, for helping me so much today." with that, the childish nation skipped off happily, leaving the handsome German to stare after him.

Germany shivered lightly as Russia skipped away. His body wanted to reach out and grab Russia, then kiss the life out of the other nation. The kiss to the cheek had been like a tease. Feeling those petal soft lips against his cheek and not being able to kiss the other nation senseless

'At least one good thing came from this…' Germany thought as he walked away.

He now knew what he felt for the cute nation. Germany wanted Russia, all of Russia, for himself.

Russia giggled as he skipped home. He liked the feeling that Germany gave him. It felt like butterflies were in his tummy, just flying around and his heart felt so warm! It was kind of like what China made him feel like, just a lot stronger. Russia put his hands over his heart, remembering the heat of the other hands that had seeped through his gloves. He giggled and practically ran back to his home. Forgetting about the dirndl in his bag.

As Russia got into his house he dropped his bags and began to remove his clothes. He had just dropped his coat on the back of his couch when his wall phone began to ring. He stopped, surprised that he even got a call, then quickly ran to the phone, his skirt fluttering around his upper thighs and showing off his pink panties. Russia put the phone to his ear

"Jallo?"

"Russia?"

"China?" Russia looked confused

"Ni hao, Russia!"

Russia giggled softly "Privet, China. What is up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the tea date."

"Tea date?" Russia blushed lightly "O-okay! What about it?"

"Can we have it tomorrow?"

'So soon?' he thought then said "Um, sure! I'd love to!"

"Great! See you at the meeting, aru!" there was a click and Russia put the phone back on the wall.

Russia smiled softly 'Slowly...my life is looking up!' he giggled happily as his smile grew. He was gaining so many friends!

* * *

Review or I will be a sad writer! I love Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist.

Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more.

* * *

I have **friends**…

I **am** so **happy**

**Winter** is finally **leaving** Russia

I **hope** it stays that** way!**

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

_Russia was dreaming. He had gone to bed earlier and now he was dreaming, a happy dream for once. He was in a field of sunflowers and running through them happily. He giggled and spun around, he fell to the ground laughing. _

_Russia closed his eyes, feeling the slight warmth from the sun, what his body could remember. Then the sunlight was blocked and he heard deep laughter. He opened his eyes to see Germany's smiling face above him. His heart skipped a beat and his smile grew, lighting his face beautifully._

_Dream Germany leaned down and kissed his forehead. Russia blushed lightly and felt dream Germany's large hand, stroke his cheek. He leaned into the touch, loving it. He rarely got any touch from anyone so he was rather touch deprived._

_Suddenly he heard dream Germany growl and felt his legs get spread. He looked down confused and saw China kneeling between his legs, those rough hands on his hips. Russia blushed_

_"China? What are you doing?" he asked confused_

_All he got from the dream China was a shark-like grin. Russia shivered, feeling odd because of the grin. He had never seen that grin outside of war, but now it brought a different emotion from him. He didn't feel the amusement that came from working beside the older nation, instead he felt he body heat up._

_Russia chewed on his lower lip, his hands going to dream Germany's arms. He took a quick glance at dream Germany to find him still glaring at dream China. Honestly, he was getting nervous. Then they sudden both looked to the side with a glare._

_Russia looked to the side and saw many other nations there. England, France, Greece, Prussia, America, even Japan. They stared at him in an odd way, he didn't realize it but they were staring at him hungrily. He felt confused once more since this had been the oddest yet friendliest dream he had in ages. Russia choked back a gasp as he was suddenly pulled up into two sets of arms. _

_One pair on his waist, the other just below his shoulders. He heard both Dream China and Germany growl_

_"He's mine!" and everything went white._

Russia gasped as his large violet eyes snapped open. His heart pounded and he didn't know why. The dream he had wasn't a nightmare, far from it. He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts about the dream away; he removed himself from his bed and got ready for the day.

* * *

Russia walked into the meeting room happily. He looked around and surprisingly spotted Greece. It was rare when he was not the first one in. The childish nation walked over to the other and smiled

"Privet, Greece." He said softly, not wanting to get off on a bad start.

Greece opened his eyes as he had been dozing off. He looked up at Russia "Ah, Russia…I was hoping to see you." Then stood up, almost reaching Russia's height.

Russia blinked in surprise, feeling his heart speed up in excitement "Really? Uh what did you want me for?" he tried not to be too excited though.

Greece reached into his pocket blankly, actually holding back his own excitement. He had been looking forward to this since seeing Russia in that cute girl outfit. He hid the thing that he took out of his pocket and asked Russia to lean down.

Russia looked at Greece curiously before leaning down to Greece's height, it wasn't much but Russia felt a little weird.

"Is this good?" he began to ask but stopped at 'this' when he felt something be put on his head.

Russia blinked and slowly stood back up, feeling confused. He reached up and through his gloves, felt to triangles on his head.

"Greece…?"

Greece stared at Russia, an unknown emotion burning in his eyes "Yes?" his voice was slightly deeper.

Russia blushed lightly "Um…what did you put on my head?"

"Cat ears" Greece said simply, his eyes tracing over Russia's face "You look very cute with them all."

Russia's violet eyes widened as he stared into Greece's calm green eyes "S-shto? I-I mean, what?" he had never been called cute before. Cute was a term used for Italy, cats, cute people. Not 'scary' Russia.

"I said, You look very cute." Greece lifted his hand, lazily stroking Russia's now flushed cheek. He really did look adorable, blushing with beige kitty ears on his head.

Russia blushed, his gloved hands gripping his coat nervously. His senses were focused on the hand on his cheek. He looked at Greece again, seeing the other nation smirking lazily. He didn't even notice Germany or China walk into the room.

"You know, Russia…You are a very interesting nation. Would you like to get together later?" Greece still smirked lazily as he asked.

"Thank you…that would be…cool" Russia answered with a smile then he was pulled away from Greece, the cat ears falling from his head at the abrupt motion. He looked back, surprised; he was even more surprised to see Germany behind him, glaring at Greece. He looked down at the arm around his waist and blushed.

"Stay away from Russia…" came another voice.

Russia looked to the other side to see China glaring as well. When he looked back at Greece, he noticed that the usually calm nation looked annoyed.

_'What is going on?_' Russia was so confused.

* * *

Hello party peoplez! I hope you liked this new chapter! Wow some drama is happening! I'm actually wondering if I should make this a threesome, with Russia receiving it all of course. What do you guys and gals think? Anyway! REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist.

Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Oh! Hints to real historical past. Also this is a little short, next one will be longer. i swear!

* * *

_**Everything**__ is so __**confusing**_

_I don't __**understand**__ at all_

_I just want __**friends**_

_**Why**__ is it so __**difficult**__…_

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

Russia sat at the meeting table, more confused than he had been in a long time. Germany sat on his right while China sat on his left. They glared at Greece who sat across from him. America was explaining a new and horrible idea to stop world hunger.

Russia held back a sigh and looked forward. He almost squeaked as Greece stared at him. There was something...burning about the gaze. He shivered softly and looked away from the probing eyes that made him feel so weird.

He twiddled his gloved fingers, wishing that the meeting was over. He wanted to be in his own home, even if it meant being cold and alone. He just didnt feel safe for some reason.

He didnt want to be here…

Finally as the hours passed on, there was a break, and everyone was getting up to do whatever they wanted, until they had to come back. Russia sneaked out of the room and far away from it, just wanting to be alone for a moment. A rare thing, he never wanted to be alone, but it was the only thing that was familiar.

Russia soon found himself at the roof of the building, which was flat, one could simply walk out and onto it if they wished, which that is what the pale nation did.

He walked all the way to the edge and simply stared.

Russia never really had any luck with his feelings, they were always so confusing but he felt like he needed to sort them out

'One...' he thought to himself 'Germany...'

'Two...China'

'Three...Greece' all of them made him feel so out of place yet at the same time, belonging

'Germany...we have had a past of used to be friendship before betrayal. Yet I never knew if he wanted to betray me or not. But now, we are friends again and he makes me feel so warm inside. Like General Winter has left my lands' Russia giggled softly and sat down on the edge of the building, letting his long legs dangle.

'China...he was the one who saved me in the beginning of my time then we fell apart. I am truly glad he is back again. I had always missed him warm guiding pressence. He never truly got upset with me until the end, and I wished that I wasn't so stupid as to make him so mad. He always made me smile.' Russia's eyes were unfocused as he looked at the far away ground.

'Greece...' Russia frowned for a moment 'The most confusing. We had been on fine terms with each other, still are and still in a state of peace. He makes me feel so strangely though. I get very excited yet I get nervous too...I don't know what to make of it...Greece has been one of the few which have never hated me, never fought against or with me. We had just helped each other out' Russia had to smile.

Russia looked up at the sky with a smile. He wasn't closer to what it was but at least he got to think about it. He shook his head, knowing that he didn't feel like his regular self. If that was a good thing, he didn't know.

"I just hope everything turns out good." Russia said to himself.

"What do you want to turn out good?" Suddenly came a deep voice, scaring Russia.

Russia squeaked and slipped slightly off the edge of the buidling. Strong arms wrapped around him quickly, pulling him to a firm chest. His cheeks turned a light pink as he turned his head to the one that had 'saved' him.

"G-Greece! J-Jallo!" he said quickly, a little embarrassed "Oh nothing nothing, just...winter! I hope General winter will be good this year, there were to many frozen bodies last time." then he froze, realizing what he just said. He opened his mouth the somehow correct what he just said but then he heard laughing coming from Greece...such a pleasant sound...

Greece had indeed begun laughing, just how Russia's childish yet embarrassed face did not go with what he was saying was funny to him. His green eyes stared into Russia's slightly dazed violet when he was finished and he said "You're cute."

Russia's cheeks burned "You! You just..." he stared at Greece stunned. That was the second time anyone had ever call him..Russia..cute.

"I just what?" Greece said, smirking lazily

Russia didn't even notice the tan nations face come closer to his own "you called me c-" he suddenly couldn't speak. It took him a few moments to realise why. Russia's eyes widened.

He was being kissed, by Greece!

* * *

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist. He is the perfect uke!**

**Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more.**

* * *

_A/N: Privet~! Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, I just have a lot of stories on my plate, plus life, plus my own novel that I am working on. Ugh, overworked ... Sooooo I hope no one has given up on me or my story._

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

A kiss! He was being kissed! Russia felt like time stopped and all he could feel was the pressure on his lips. He barely realized that Greece pulled him onto his lap. Russia slowly closed his eyes and his hands went to the other nation's shoulders.

He felt so warm for some reason and his mind was pleasantly empty. He could just feel the warmth of Greece's hands on his hips and the tingling sensation on his lips.

No one had ever touched him like this, so gently...

Greece pulled away slightly, there was only a centimeter between their mouths. He grinned slightly "Russia..." he said softly.

Russia blinked snapping out of his daze. He blushed, the pink color slowly darkening as he realized what just happened. His heart began pounding and he jumped up "I-I-I...I have to go!" he ran away.

Greece chuckled, he licked his lips, tasting Russia on them. He grinned as he watched the said nation run back inside the building.

"So cute..." he said quietly.

Russia ran back inside the hotel, flustered and confused. His heart was beating so quickly. He almost tripped over his own feet as he hurried. Then he finally just stopped, staring at the ground. Slowly, he reached up and touched his lips softly. That had been his first kiss...

Russia blushed again, his lips still tingling. He slowly started to walk again, his mind far away. He turned a corner and ran into someone. Russia gasped as they fell to the floor, then made an odd face as he pretty much did the splits. Not even he knew he could do that.

Russia pushed himself up, folding his legs so he could sit. He rubbed his nose saying "Owie..." to himself. He finally looked to see who he bumped into and blushed.

China lay under Russia, between his spread legs. China looked up then slowly grinned, putting his hands on Russia's hips

"Ni hao Russia..." China said in a deep tone, liking the position that they were in way to much.

"China! uh P-Privet!" Russia moved to get up, thinking that he was crushing China, though he obviously wasn't. But then China gripped his hips tighter and Russia slowly sat back down, a little confused.

China rubbed Russia's hips, causing Russia to shift and China to stifle a groan. He cleared his throat and said "So Russia... Are you still up for our tea date?"

"Tea date?" Russia said confused then added "Oh! Da, da! Very ready!" he smiled brightly.

"Good. Then why don't we skip the rest of the meeting and go?" China said in a curious tone.

Russia blinked, honestly surprised by what China said. That wasn't the normal China he knew...used to know. Things had really changed..he wondered when. Russia smiled, deciding to go along with it

"Ok!" He said, still smiling.

China nodded, excited for what he was planning. He rubbed Russia's hips once more before getting up, and allowing Russia to stand as well. Then he took Russia's hand, leading him back to his own room before Russia could change his mind.

Russia followed the quick man, actually having to take long strides to keep up. He looked down at China then smiled softly. He remembered when he used to look up at the older man.

They made it to China's room quickly, quicker than Russia thought. China opened the door, gently pushing Russia into the room before closing the door behind him. He went to the smal kitchen that was in his room and put a tea pot on the stove

"What flavor tea do you want?" China asked as Russia sat down on the bed.

"Oh, um...you decide! I like any flavor." Russia said with a smile.

"Alright" China put green tea into the pot and let it simmer. He walked over to Russia and said "Why don't you remove that coat, it's warm in here isn't it?"

Russia smiled a little nervously "Ah, no it's okay, I'm a little...cold."

"Then I'll warm you up." China grew bold and unhooked Russia's jacket, slowly pushing it off of Russia's small shoulders.

Russia bit his lip as he became colder but...he didn't want to do anything rude so he rolled his shoulders, letting the jacket fall from his body. He wore a slightly baggy button up and tan slacks, tucked into his brown boots. He said nothing and instead wrapped his arms around his body. He felt uncomfortable.

China grinned, moving behind the Russian. He wrapped his arms around the slender figure and rested his head on Russia's small shoulder.

"You're so small Russia...how did you hide this?" China asked, loving it.

Russia blushed softly "uh..I just wore my coat." He just thought he was freaky looking. Legs that were to long, body that was to small compared to others ...he didn't think he was 'pretty' at all.

China hummed, his hands slowly rubbing Russia's stomach. He was slowly lifted the shirt and said

"You know, Russia,... you looked very good in that female clothing. Makes me wonder how you would look in a cheongsam" China said slowly, his fingers touching the hem of Russia's pants.

Russia blushed "Wha-what! Wait, whats a-" suddenly the tea pot let out a shrill sound, making Russia jump from the bed. He looked at the tea pot and blushed again, embarrassed. He pulled his scarf up to hide his face.

China glared at the pot but got up anyway. He went over and poured the tea into cups. He added sugar to his then

"How many sugars?" China asked.

"...five?" Russia said after a moment then slowly sat on the ground this time, curling his knee's under him.

China chuckled and put five cubes into the cup and brought it to Russia. He sat down next to the pale haired man, close enough that their thighs touched. He took a drink and relaxed at the taste.

Russia took the cup with a quiet thank you and a smile. He drank the tea and smiled brighter, it was so warm and tasty.

"It's yummy!" Russia said childishly and took another long drink, tilting his head up, showing the top of his neck.

China stared for a moment, taking in the usually hidden strip of skin. China placed the cup down and put his hand on Russia's shoulder.

"Hm?" Russia looked at China curiously. He placed the cup down as well turning slightly to give China his attention.

China pushed on Russia's shoulder, slowly forcing him to the ground. He smiled at Russia, to calm his confused expression. He stroked Russia's cheek slowly

"You know, Russia...you are very cute." He said gently tracing Russia's lips.

Russia's lips parted as he breathed. His back touched the floor and he swallowed back saliva, feeling extremely nervous. His violet eyes darted from China's brown eyes to his grinning lips then back again. As he did, the feeling grew more and more.

China suddenly swooped down, kissing Russia deeply. His hands moved quickly, unbuttoning Russia's shirt.

Russia squeaked as he felt pressure on his lips for the second time that day. He put his hands on China's shoulders then made another surprised sound as a tongue forced its way inside his mouth.

China groaned softly, tasting Russia's sweet mouth. He pushed open Russia's shirt quickly, gripping the soft flesh of Russia's chest. He chuckled as he heard Russia squeak again. China pinched Russia's nipples, enjoying the moan that escaped the man under him.

Russia arched into China's touch without wanting to. This felt wrong for some reason. He turned his head away, gasping for real air

"C-China, stop, please..." he said pushing on China's shoulders "I..I don't like this."

China stopped for a moment then suddenly pinned Russia's arms to the ground "Don't worry Ru-ru...I'll make sure you love this." he grinned, a shark-like grin that reminded Russia of the wars.

* * *

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist. He is the perfect uke! **

**Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more.**

* * *

_A/N: Privet~! OMG! I'm so happy, you people still like my stories! XD XD XD! I'm sorry I'm a slow updater though. I don't know why I am...I guess it's because I don't want to force ideas out and have them smell/look/act like shit. Bleh. _

_Oh and to the Reviewer TNT who wrote_

"tnt:Shouldn't you change the character tags to Russia and China instead of Russia and Germany? I have to admit your latest chapter is a very irritating because I was expecting more RusGer connection than the boring RoChu.

Thanks for the earlier chaptwrs but...I don't feel like reading your story anymore"

_Well, I put the pairing as GerRus for a reason. That will be the main main pair, but I'm thinking of making this a threesome. Also, isn't it more interesting when there is more then one person after Russia? He is just to cute after all! lol_

_Don't give up on the story to soon. I promise there will be more GerRus._

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

Russia's heart seemed to stop then pound hard in his chest. He tried to pull his arms from China's hands, growing scared

"What do you mean? Let go..." He pulled harder but he couldn't move his arms. Russia's body began to shake as China leaned down

"Don't be scared my Ru-ru..." China grinned, kissing the skin of Russia's neck then biting it.

Russia whimpered then gasped, he wiggled "S-stop!" he cried, not liking this. It felt wrong, to wrong.

China tightened his grip on Russia's wrists then suddenly bit his neck hard. He ignored Russia's whine of pain and started pulling down Russia's pants. China moved down, biting a pink nipple, he chuckled as Russia released another whine

"Stop stop stop!" Russia began to thrash, his heart speeding up "Wait, no! Give me back my pants! What are you doing!" tears clouded his eyes. Then Russia gave a scream of surprise and slight arousal and he felt something press inside him. It felt uncomfortable and still wrong, and that overpowered the arousal he felt.

"P-please, s-stop!" his voice cracked

China groaned at the tight warmth around his fingers. He couldn't wait to be inside that. Suddenly there was a loud crack.

China and Russia quickly looked to the door, Germany stood there. The blond stared at the two, taking in the scene, seeing Russia crying, almost completely naked, and China holding Russia down.

"Was zum Teufel! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Germany shouted, looking angry.

"G-Germany..." Russia hiccuped, looking at the man with teary eyes.

"Leave us alone, we're busy" China glared at Germany, ready to go back to what he was doing. He looked back at Russia, leaning in to kiss the violet eyed nation when everything went black.

Germany stood over them both, he dropped the empty tea pot and gently helped Russia up. He said nothing as he pulled Russia's pants up, not allowing his gazed to linger on the cute body. Germany ran out of the room, holding Russia's hand tightly. He lead them far from China's room, to his own. Germany opened his own door and pulled Russia in. He closed the door and looked at the other nation.

"Are you...alright now?" He asked, slightly nervous.

Russia held his coat closed and looked at Germany. He teared up then ran to Germany, clinging to him tightly. His shoulders shook hard as he tried not to cry.

"Why...why would he do that?...I don't understand.." Russia hiccuped, burying his face into Germany's chest, clutching the green shirt tightly.

"I didn't like it Germany..I didn't like it!" He couldn't stop his tears from falling.

Germany stared down at Russia, surprised, then suddenly hugged him tightly. He felt a little happy for Russia's distress for it meant that he could finally hold Russia like this, but also felt hatred for China.

"Shh, don't worry Russia...I won't let that happen again" He spoke quietly to Russia, glaring at a wall.

Russia felt so safe in Germany's arms, he nuzzled closer, hiccuping softly. He sniffled and slowly looked up to the man, his cheeks tinted pink and he looked back down

"I-I'm sorry" Russia stuttered, "I know you don't like this..." he began to pull away but Germany's arms tightened around him. Russia looked up again, confused.

"No, I like this!" Germany said quickly, then his ears turned red "I mean...I like touching you. I've always wanted to..." he looked away slightly.

"Really? Then...why didn't you?" Russia felt his heart speed up, he felt better now, he felt..happy.

"I didn't know if you would accept me." Germany said softly, holding Russia closer to him. He could feel the slender figure against his muscled body, it felt perfect.

Russia sniffled and began crying again. He wiped his eyes as Germany began to panic, asking what was wrong, if he said anything wrong. Russia giggled and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, hugging tightly

"Thank you...thank you so much." Russia still cried, tears of happiness.

Germany's heart skipped a beat and he swallowed down his nervousness. He looked at Russia, trying to get courage to ask an important question.

"Then...R-Russia?" Germany began, his own blush spread to the sides of his cheeks and he forced himself to stare into Russia's pretty violet eyes, not to the side "Will you...be mine?"

Russia's eyes widened as he heard the question "Be..yours? Like..Motherland and Fatherland?"

Germany had to smile even though he was completely nervous. He chuckled softly "Ja, like Mother and Fatherland"

Russia bit his lip, his heart pounding in his ears. He nodded shakily, liking this feeling, the feeling of excitement, content, happiness. It gripped his heart and he hugged Germany tightly, feeling like he needed to be closer, so much closer "Da, Da! I will, I want to!"

Germany grinned, his arms tightened around Russia's waist once more. He lifted a hand to stroke Russia's cheek "Thank God" he said, leaning forward.

"May I..kiss you?" he had to ask, not wanting to be like China.

Russia blushed and bit his lip again, looking at Germany's lips. He swallowed down his own sudden nervousness and slowly nodded. His breath hitched as Germany leaned in further and pressed their lips together. Russia's eyes widened the fluttered closed, sparks ran through his body

Germany groaned holding Russia's chin as softly as he could. He slowly kissed deeper, licking Russia's lips, asking for entry. When he felt Russia's lips part for him, Germany pushed his tongue deep inside that sweet mouth. His body throbbed at hearing Russia whimper and he had to force himself to pull away. He groaned again as Russia tried to follow his mouth.

Germany quickly kissed Russia hard, not being able to stop himself. He pushed Russia against a wall and frenched Russia deeply.

Russia moaned as Germany's tongue pressed into his mouth again. His body was started to feel hot, really hot. He dug his fingers into those blond locks, trying to press himself closer. He sucked on Germany's tongue on instinct and shivered hard as Germany gave a deep groan. Russia sucked and nibbled on the strong muscle.

Russia finally pulled away, needing air. He panted hard, his forehead pressing against Germany's

"G-Germany...I..I like you..a lot..I think...I think I love you." Russia bit his lip, looking into Germany's eyes nervously

"I know I love you." Germany said quickly, voice hoarse with need, but he would wait. He wouldn't force himself on Russia, he would wait until Russia wanted him.

Russia's heart skipped a beat and his cheeks turned bright pink, he pecked Germany's lips softly, shyly.

* * *

**_ Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist. He is the perfect uke! **

**Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Also UKE RUSSIA! 3**

* * *

_A/N: Privet~! *sniffles* I feel like I could cry! So many people have comented on my story, saying that they liked it. I'm so happy that you girls and guys like this! I always fear that people will absolutly hate it because I have low self esteam with my stories, but everyone helped me with that! Thank you all! I love you all so much!_

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

The next day, Russia woke up in Germany's arms. He was confused for a moment then smiled softly. After kissing for a long while, they had both went to bed, and were sharing Germany's bed. Nothing happened, as Russia was a little scared after what happened earlier. He wanted to wait a while. Russia looked up at Germany and his smile grew.

Germany looked so disgruntled in his sleep, it made Russia giggle. Germany's eyebrows furrowed and he held Russia tightly to him

"Mine..." he grumbled sleepily, making Russia blush.

"..Da..yours. I'm right here Germany." Russia whispered, a little shy but smiled as Germany's expression relaxed into a peaceful one.

Germany held Russia even tighter, pushing his face against  
Russia's chest, which was slightly squishy. He mumbled something against  
Russia's chest then Russia could feel Germany smile against his  
skin.

Russia smiled softly and held Germany's head closer to his chest, his heart filling with warmth. He turned his head to look at the clock and got a little sad, it was almost time to get up. Russia looked down to Germany's face and gently kissed him. Russia pecked the blond nation's lips until those pale blue eyes slowly opened.

Germany grunted sleepily then lifted his arm slowly. His large hand cupped the back of Russia's head and he kissed the purple eyed nation deeply.

Russia seemed to purr at the kiss. He moved closer, kissing back happily, then slowly pulled away.

"Good morning..." Russia smiled brightly as he never thought he would be able to be like this with someone else.

"Morning..." Germany mumble, still half asleep. He slowly sat up, his hair falling into his face.

Germany made a little sound of annoyance and moved to push his hair back when his arm was stopped. There was a soft pressure on his hand and Germany looked to see what it was. He saw Russia's small hands stopping him from completely his little 'task'. He looked at Russia's face to see that beautiful smile and his ears turned red in a blush.

"You...you look very... with your hair...you" now Russia was blushing softly, his voice slightly small with his nervousness.

"What...?" Germany asked, his deep tone making Russia's ears tingle happily "I look what?"

The delicate blush on Russia's cheeks darkened and he looked at Germany once more but through his long, thick lashes "You look very...sexy..."

Germany's heart thumped in his chest then started beating faster. He suddenly pushed Russia down onto the bed and placed himself between Russia's legs.

"So cute..." he mumbled, mostly to himself then swooped down, kissing Russia deeply again.

Russia gasped in surprise as he was pushed then blushed once more. He was beginning to like that word...'cute'. He then whimpered softly as Germany captured his lips and happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck.

They continued to kiss lovingly for a while longer before Russia slowly pulled away

"We must get up, My Fatherland. The meeting will be starting soon." he motioned to the clock then pecked Germany's cheek.

Germany sighed but then grinned a little and kissed Russia's lips once more before getting off Russia. He walked to his closet and grabbed some clothing for him to wear that day then said

"Would you like to go to your room to change or wear something of mine?"

Russia blushed softly "I'll go to my room...your clothing is..not my size" it would be to big on him.

Germany chuckled softly and nodded "Ja, it isn't. I will see you at the meeting then." he walked over to Russia and kissed him once more.

Russia smiled and kissed back quickly before nodding and running off. He wanted to get to his room quickly. Russia, pulled open his door and rushed into his room. Russia took a quick shower and put on new clothes, then ran back out, his hair still wet.

Russia saw Germany waiting at the door to the meeting room and smiled brightly.

"Germany!" He said happily, running to meet his new love. Russia threw himself at the nation, his arms wrapping around Germany's neck in a hug.

Germany turned at the sound of his country name and smiled. Then his eyes widened and he quickly caught Russia, his arms wrapping around Russia's waist. The blond nation blushed as he held Russia against him.

"L-lets go in." He mumbled before looking at Russia's face. A mere second passed before he leaned in and kissed Russia deeply.

Russia blushed cutely then slowly kissed back, pressing closer to Germany, liking this feeling. This body felt strong, like it could protect him. Such an odd thing...feeling comforted by that. He was a nation, he should feel able to protect himself, **be **able to protect himself.

Suddenly Russia could feel two angry gaze's upon them. He pulled away and looked to the side. His cheeks slowly turned bright red and he hid his face in Germany's neck.

Germany felt confused, he looked to the side and felt his face burn. He quickly looked away as the entire meeting room could see them.

Germany closed his eyes for a moment then moved away from Russia. He looked at the beige haired nation and smiled at the sorrow-filled look. He took Russia's hand, smiling a little more as the sorrowed look turned into a happy one and lead Russia into the meeting room.

Germany sat down, pulling Russia to sit next to him then said "What? Let's start the meeting...**now**." sternly.

Russia smiled happily and sat patiently in his seat.

The hours passed by and he listened to his Germany yell at the others and talk calmly as well. He giggled softly, loving this, Germany's voice made him so happy. Then before he knew it, the meeting was over.

Russia suddenly thought of something "Germany?" he turned to the said nation.

Germany stood, looking at Russia "Ja?"

"Can you go down to the kitchens and get food for the two of us? Please?" He leaned towards Germany eagerly, almost appearing as an excited kitty.

Germany blushed and coughed into his hand. He looked away then nodded.

"Yay! I'll meet you at your room, da?"

Germany nodded again and quickly left the room. He was eager too. Germany liked spending time with Russia. With every passing second, he was glad that he finally said his feelings to Russia.

Russia giggled again and stood as Germany vanished from his sight

'So cute!' He thought to himself then pouted 'I want to hug him again...'

Russia eeped slightly as his shoulder was grabbed and he was forcefully turned around.

Greece was actually glaring at Russia as he pushed the pale nation against the table. He strangely looked hurt and betrayed.

"Are you with him now?" Greece asked, suddenly looking a little mad yet determined

"Huh? With who?...You mean Germany" Russia asked back, confused

"Yes, him!"

"...Da...why?" Russia was confused at the sudden hurt that flashed in Greece's forest green eyes.

Greece stared at Russia for a while then suddenly pulled the nation against him in a tight hug. He barely heard Russia's squeak as he buried his face against Russia's neck, bypassing the nations scarf.

"I'm not giving up." he whispered, determined

"W-what?" Russia was confused, so confused. He didn't know what Greece was talking about.

"I wont give up on you..." Greece pulled back and put his hand on Russia's cheek, his thumb stroking the soft pink lips as his own lips stretched into a soft grin "I know you felt something when we kissed..."

Russia's eyes snapped to Greece's eyes again and he blushed. He had slightly forgotten that kiss...with what had happened with China afterwards. He swallowed back saliva, remembering the kiss intimately.

"U-um..." He couldn't think of anything to say as Greece looked at him with an adoring look, though Russia didn't know that it was.

"May I kiss you again?" Greece whispered, already leaning down to do so.

Russia's cheeks turned a darker shade of red and his heart pounded. He was halfway afraid that it would fall out of his chest, but...he wasn't feeling fear this time, like with China. This feeling was similar to the one he felt with Germany. Immediately, Russia felt immense guilt and at the last moment he turned his head away, Greece's lips pressing against his cheek instead of his lips.

"Nyet...I can't..I told Germany I was with him, I..I won't cheat. He said we will be like Motherland and Fatherland."

"We can be like that! I will be your husband!" Greece said with conviction.

* * *

_**Review!...PLEASE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist. He is the perfect uke! **

**Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Also UKE RUSSIA! X3**

* * *

_A/N: Privet~! Wow, thank you all for the lovely comments! They make me so happy! And I am so sorry for the late update. I suppose it is because I had lost interest in the Hetalia fandom but I swore to myself that I would never completely drop a story! So here I am! I hope you like this new chapter in RUSSIA, OH RUSSIA! XD XD XD  
_

_...  
_

_and sorry for the shortness.  
_

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

Russia's eyes widened completely. He gaped, his mind not comprehending what Greece said "H-husband?" He blushed brightly.

"Yes! Please, I will treat you right! Haven't I always?!" Greece said, gently gripping Russia's chin so they would be looking into each others eyes.

Russia swallowed back saliva and looked away "W-well, da...but..."

"Russia...remember how you felt when we kissed." He told the other nation.

Russia looked back into Greece's eyes then bit his lip. He shook his head "I-I can't! I have Germany now!" He pulled away and turned to run but then gasped as he was pulled against a firm chest.

Greece held Russia to his body tightly. He buried his face into Russia's neck and pleaded

"Please Russia, give me a chance!" Though, even if Russia said no, he wouldn't give up.

Russia opened his mouth then closed it, not knowing what to say. His heart felt strange, he couldn't just say no to Greece for some reason, his heart squeezed each time he opened his mouth to say it. Russia bit his lip hard then frantically shook his head. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything. His dream of being happy with everyone was making his heart pound in his chest.

Greece grit his teeth, desperate to think of something to bring Russia to him. He quickly grabbed Russia's jaw and turn his head towards him. Greece kissed Russia deeply, pushing his desperate emotion into the intimate touch.

Russia shivered hard as he was held so tightly. He could feel his lips bruising under the frantic kiss and felt his heart call out to the other nation. Then he remembered Germany, how the nation was so nice to him, protected him. Russia pulled away, shaking his head.

"Stop this!" Russia said quickly "I can't do this!"

Russia put his hands against Greece's chest and pushed him away. He bit his lip and moved away quickly, now holding his arms to his chest.

"Please Russia!" Greece stepped forward, falling to his knee's at Russia's feet "I will beg if I have to! Be with me, let me have that honor!"

Russia's cheeks burnt red and his heart began beating rapidly one more.

'_An honor?...He is..willing to beg for me?_' Russia though, blushing even harder.

Russia swallowed back his sudden arousal and found himself bending down towards Greece. He slowly kissed Greece, closing his eyes at the rush of feeling, then pulled back just a centimeter.

"Let...Let me think about all of this alright?" Russia began, knowing that he was becoming such a horrible person. He kissed Greece again and stroked his cheek in an almost fond way.

Greece pushed his hand through Russia's hair and kissed him back intensely. When they pulled away, Greece nodded

"Alright, as long as you choose me in the end." Greece smirked playfully causing Russia to giggle.

Russia felt his lips stretch into a smile after he giggled and looked towards the door. He looked back at Greece and let his hand gently stroke the nation's cheek again

"I need to go now...I will see you next time." Russia whispered softly and walked out of the meeting room.

Only a few feet away, Russia began thinking about what he had just done. It was horrible to say the least. At least, he felt horrible about it. Russia bit his lip hard, his thoughts going to Germany, and how mad he might be if he ever found out about this. The image scared him, he didn't want Germany to be mad at him for this

'_Greece had begged me...called it an honor!_' Russia blushed again at remembering

No one had ever done that before...it had made him feel so wanted, more so than what anyone else had done.

Russia quickly shook his head '_I can't think of this! Not when I'm going to see Germany again._' He nodded at his thoughts and speed up to get to Germany's room. He smiled as he opened the door then just stopped. His violet eyes widened and he blushed darkly for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Germany stood there, looking in the mirror, his ears slightly red with his own blush. He was halfway nude, only wearing pants that sagged on his hips, showing off his dark blond happy trail. He was playing with his hair, letting it fall into his face then slicking it back again before repeating the process.

His muscle tensed with every movement, making Russia's mouth go dry.

Germany sighed and messed up his own hair in irritation. He turned, walking to his closet, not noticing that Russia was standing in the door way. He reached into the closet to pull out a shirt but then felt arms wrap around his middle. Glove-less hands began tracing his abs and he shivered slightly. He looked back as much as he could

"Russia?" He asked then suddenly groaned as felt a hot tongue trace up his spine.

Germany turned around quickly, grabbing Russia and pushing the pale nation up against the wall next to his closet. What he saw made fire rush to his groin

"Russia..." He said lowly, grinning with confidence now "You look so needy right now."

Russia swallowed back some saliva, his cheeks getting a darker shade of red as he pushed against Germany's grip. He whimpered softly as he was stuck, Germany's hands not allowing any movement.

"Your eyes are begging me to do something..." Germany continued "...What do you want me to do, Russia?" Germany growled lowly, pressing his naked chest against Russia's slim body.

Russia gasped softly then stuttered "I..I w-want k-kiss. L-lots of kisses a-and t-touches." he tried to kiss Germany, a little desperate look coming over his face.

Germany smiled at that '_So cute..._' was his only thought and he knew he could not deny Russia what he wanted...it was what he wanted as well.

So Germany pulled Russia to him, pinning the slight nation with his arms and body and kissed Russia deeply, growling again as Russia clung to his body. He slowly moved Russia back until they fell onto the bed together. He pulled Russia onto his lap so the pale nation would be straddling him.

Russia's breath hitched as he felt Germany's hardness pressing against his ass.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist. He is the perfect uke! **

**Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Also UKE RUSSIA! 3**

_A/N: Privet~! I am curious to know what everyone thinks of this, it has been a while since I have written a Russia. So I must ask, have I changed my writing at all? Does it seem different? If it is, I hope it's not in a bad way..._

_Oh and good news! Thanks to Mashy-Gaara4life showing me these AWESOME Russia video's, I feel like I can write Russia again with no reluctance! I'm back into Hetalia BIOTCHES! lol!_

_Plus another thanks to my amazing muffin! For telling me about episode 4 of the new hetalia!_

_and also, sorry about taking so long, if it's not one thing it's another problem. Trust me, I am trying to write whenever I can but life has picked up again and I find myself having little time for anything else._

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

Russia shivered as heat rushed through his body, a warmth that he always craved. He felt so wanted, so needed by Germany now, and there was proof. The proof was pushing against his backside. Maybe he was being slutty, wanting Germany so soon after what China did and what Greece said. No, he knew it was wrong, so very wrong of him but...

Russia leaned down and pressed his lips against Germany's. His hands tangling themselves in the blond nations hair as he felt a hand cup the back of his own head. Russia shivered again and pressed closer to the other nation, liking the fire that came from their kiss.

"Wait..." Germany suddenly said, breaking the kiss, not really believing that he was actually going to ask "Are..are you sure you want to do this?"

Blue eyes stared intently yet lovingly into violet one's, needing to make sure.

"I can wait if you want me to." Germany continued even though he felt like he wouldn't able to. His heart and body craved Russia's, and he wanted, more than anything, to be inside the pale, beautiful, nation. But if Russia needed more time, Germany would **not **push the nation.

Russia's eyes widened at Germany's words, and he felt like his heart could pop out of his chest at any moment. Unwillingly, his eyes filled with tears, causing the German nation to panic. Russia leaned down and kissed Germany once more, a tear falling onto the other nation's cheek

"Thank you" Russia whispered, pulling his lips away from Germany's "I...I don't deserve you..."

"What?" Germany furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "What are you talking about, Russia?"

Did Russia really think that or was it just mindless words? Germany hoped it was the latter for he thought the opposite. Russia was to good for him. Germany knew he wasn't nearly as kind and sweet Russia truly was. The German found himself to be to strict and quick to anger, he had a problem with acting to much like a soldier and he was horrible at showing how he really felt.

Russia shook his head, his throat closing up. He knew he should tell Germany what had happened but he was so _afraid._ He started shaking and was forced to pressed his forehead against Germany's shoulder to hide his fear.

Germany's eyes widened a fraction at feeling Russia's shaking. All he could think was that he was a complete idiot. He couldn't believe that he had thought this okay. It was 'obvious' that Russia was still scared. Germany cursed himself and quickly wrapped his arms around the shivering nation.

"Shh, Shh, Ich entschuldige mich." He apologized, feeling horrid "I didn't mean to push you before you were ready."

Russia's eyes widened and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He flinched at the pain and felt his eyes burn with more tears.

"N-nyet, nyet!" He gasped, shaking his head "Not your fault! I..I am the one wrong. I, sorry, I am...so sorry." Russia's shoulders shook and he clung to Germany.

Germany held Russia tighter and turned so they lay on their sides. He fit Russia tightly against his body and whispered, trying to calm the pale nation down

"Don't you dare say that!" He whispered, almost desperately "This is none of your fault." Germany pressed a hard kiss to Russia's forehead for a few moments then pulled away.

"Come now, how about we eat. I got the food you asked for." Germany smiled thinly, hoping that Russia would become happy again. He loved seeing Russia's real smile.

Russia hiccuped, trying to force back his tears. He smiled shakily at Germany and nodded, whispering a soft 'thank you' at the German nation. Russia let himself be pulled by the blond nation and soon found himself sitting at a table filled with food.

Russia's eyes widened at the amount of food in front of him and had to giggle.

"A-ah...I didn't know what you liked so I, uh, just got everything I could...um, it took a while to get it all up here but-" Germany stuttered and blushed, feeling embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head, looking anywhere but at Russia until he heard the nation giggle again.

Russia giggled once more, smiling widely as his Fatherland stuttered and rambled. He smiled widely and wiped his eyes.

"Spasibo" Russia said softly, thanking the man "You will eat with me, da?"

Germany jolted slightly, like he had forgotten that he was going to eat as well. His ears burned with a blush and he quickly sat next to Russia "J-Ja, um, what do you want to eat first?"

Russia smiled, trying not to giggle again. He looked at the food and noticed that there was quite a bit of Russian food. Russia blushed softly and smiled a little brighter. He looked at Germany and leaned towards him.

"Spasibo" Russia said again before sweetly kissing Germany's cheek then reaching for the Russian food.

Germany's coughed into his hand, the blush on his ears trying to spread to his cheeks. He nodded, knowing that if he spoke, he would stutter. He watched Russia grab his countries food and smiled, thinking that the nation was to cute.

Germany made a curious noise as he saw a piece of rice on the corner of Russia's mouth. He leaned towards the nation without really realizing it. He reached out and gripped Russia's chin softly before placing his lips over the grain and licking it off Russia's mouth. After a moment, Germany jolted back, feeling horrified with himself

'_Stupid! You said you wouldn't push him! Doesn't this count as pushing!_' Germany mentally hit himself.

Russia blushed darkly, his eyes slightly wide with surprise. He quickly looked away, feeling flustered. He glanced at Germany then blushed darker and quickly looked away, biting his lip.

'_Wait...he's blushing?_' Germany blinked then slowly grinned.

"Haha...You're to cute" Germany chuckled and leaned forward, kissing Russia's lips gently.

Germany kept his eyes partly open, watching as Russia's blush grew again, then as the other nation slowly closed his eyes. Germany could barely contain his happiness as Russia leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around Russia's waist, almost pulling the nation onto his lap.

Russia shivered softly at the oh so nice kiss then slowly pulled away. He giggled and then went back to eating.

Germany grinned, feeling like Russia was accepting him again. He was glad he hadn't pushed to hard with the other nation. He really liked Russia, loved him, and he didn't want to mess things up. Germany chuckled to himself and returned to the food as well.

They spoke quietly to each other as they ate and soon after, separated. Russia walked back to his own room, feeling like his mind was going a mile a minute. So much had happened in the span of this week, he could hardly keep up with it.

Russia changed into pajamas when he got to his room and smiled softly. He knew he had to do something, about Germany and Greece but his heart ached when he thought of rejecting either. Russia knew he loved Germany, what else could one call the feeling in his heart, but...the way Greece spoke to him. Those words held a power inside him.

Russia sighed and slipped into his bed. His head was starting to hurt so he did not want to think anymore on the subject, but then another thought came to mind.

China.

What was he going to do about that? Russia didn't know what would happen if him and the older nation were alone again, and he really didn't want to know. The thought of China doing...that...again, scared him. What if Germany were not there to save him?

Russia shook his head quickly.

_'What am I thinking! I am Russia, the biggest country on earth! I should not be so...so...so helpless!'_

Russia turned onto his back and glared at the ceiling.

_'That is right! I do not need to be saved by anyone! I can handle it myself! All I need to do is say that I do not like what China had done and I'm sure China wont do it again. This is different from war after all, this is just us, not our countries so it should not matter!_'

Russia nodded to himself smiling then made a little curious noise as he heard his door knob jiggle. Russia sat up, watching as the door opened, wondering if it was Germany...or even Greece.

His breath hitched and his heart squeezed as it was neither of them. His earlier talk to himself flying out of his head as he stared at narrowed brown eyes.

"C-China?" He stuttered, feeling a horror rise within him as China grinned and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist. He is the perfect uke! **

**Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Also UKE RUSSIA! 3**

_A/N: Privet~! sorry about taking so long, if it's not one thing it's another problem. Trust me, I am trying to write whenever I can but life has picked up again and I find myself having little time for anything else._

_I'm so glad that my writing hasn't changed, or as some said, has gotten better. You don't know how worried I was about it!_

_and it was my friend RussianPinkGoku that helped my inspiration this time XD Thank you!_

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

"C-China...what a-are you doing here!?" Russia scooted back slightly on his bed, his body reacting even though his mind struggled to keep up.

Russia didn't want to appear scared but he couldn't help it, he wanted to run away right now. Russia should never run away but he felt the urge now.

"T-This is my room. I want you to leave." He tried to strengthen his voice but China's growing grin made his voice come out smaller than he would have liked.

"No..I don't think I will." China said slowly, walking, no, stalking towards Russia.

"I believe we have some unfinished business my little Ru-ru. You ran out on our Tea date, so I thought we could have another one...right..now." China chuckled.

"I..." Russia gulped and scoot back even more. His hand clutched the edge of the bed and he quickly stood up "I don't want to have tea with you anymore."

"Hm?" China slowly tilted his head, his expression turning blank though his eyes hardened.

"I did not like what you did to me so I don't want to have tea with you anymore." Russia swallowed back his unease and continued "In fact, I don't really want to see you for a while...I don't feel...correct with you".

He almost said safe instead of correct but he didn't like how the word made him feel weak and needy.

"Correct?" China suddenly grinned and chuckled again "You don't feel correct with me?"

China walked towards Russia again, watching as the fair skinned nation almost backed up into the wall.

"It's not the matter of feeling 'correct' my sweet Ru-ru. In any case, you will feel 'correct' soon enough." China suddenly lunged forward, pinning the other nation to the wall.

Russia gave a cry of surprise and tried to back away when he found himself pinned to the wall. He held back a whimper of fear and tried to calm his racing heart.

"China, let go of me now! I do not want to play this game with you!" Russia said, trying to be forceful.

"This isn't a game Russia~" China knocked Russia's legs apart so that the nation would fall to the ground.

Russia gasped as he fell to his backside. He felt himself be pressed against the wall harshly then turned his head away as China came close to him.

China's lips traced Russia's ear, causing the said nation to shudder in horror. China's breath caressed Russia's ear as he whispered "I'm here to take you..." he chuckled darkly causing a cold dread to fill Russia, "...to make you one with China~"

Russia shuddered, feeling a new fear with those words. Tears filled his eyes as a stray thought passed his mind, was this what the other nation's felt when he said this? How cruel was it that now he was hearing those words in such a chilling light. Russia flinched as he felt China's hand travel up his leg to press against him intimately. Russia choked on his own terrified breath.

"No!" He cried out as he grabbed the first thing he could and slammed it against China's head. He barely realized that he had grabbed his faucet pipe to protect himself.

The nation went down, collapsing to the floor to Russia's side. Russia gasped for air, tears falling harder from his aching eyes. He glanced down at China's still form then flinched as he saw the short nation move just slightly. Before Russia could understand what he was doing, he launched himself to his feet and tore open his door, running out of his room like he had hell hounds at his feet.

Russia felt his lungs constrict with the need to breathe, but he couldn't force the air into his chest. His eyes frantically searched for somewhere to hide when a door began to open. He took a sharp turn and forced himself into the room, shutting the door behind his and locking it.

He turned, ready to plead or threaten the other person, anything that would allow him to stay safe and away from China. He gripped his faucet pipe then quickly looked away from the door when he heard a familiar voice say his name.

"Russia?"

"Greece?" Russia gasped the nations name.

There Greece was, standing in nothing but low hanging sweats, and it was honestly the best sight Russia could see right now. Not because of the other nation's state of dress, but because he believed that he hand nothing to fear from him. Russia trembled and dropped his faucet pipe. He could not find any shame in the tears that now fell from his eyes but still tried to quiet his sudden sobs.

Greece's eyes widened and he immediately pulled the crying Russian to him.

"Russia! Why are you crying!?" His tone slightly desperate to find out the cause of these heart wrenching tears.

Russia pressed against Greece, holding onto him tightly. He shook his head, no wanting to speak about what had just happened, he just needed this warm hold that Greece was giving him. He trembled harder as he hid his sobs in Greece's chest, not even feeling himself be picked up.

Greece lifted Russia easily, bringing the nation to his bed so they could lay down while he comforted the other. He set Russia down and lay next to him quickly, not allowing their bodies to separate even once.

"Russia, please...tell me what has happened. I want to help you...I will make sure that it never happens again!" Greece tightened his grip on Russia, as if that would prove how seriously he felt about this.

Russia hiccuped and slowly lifted his head, his eyes red rimmed from how hard he was crying. Still crying. He ducked his head back down in shame and said

"I...I was overtaken for a while, I won't let it happen again." He said so quietly, as if he wished that Greece would not hear.

Greece did hear it though and those words made his body tense with rage.

"Who." He practically growled "Who dared to do this to you!"

Russia's breath hitched with shock. It sounded like Greece really, _truly_, cared. That spare thought made him feel a little lighter, it only proved what Greece had done earlier was true. He wanted to tell Greece what happened, to know what Greece would do with the information. Yet part of him was now feeling so ashamed at letting it happen in the first place. It was that feeling that made his mouth snap shut after opening it to tell.

Greece hugged Russia tightly, having seen that indecision "Please Russia...I will beg if I have to." he said seriously.

Russia blushed with embarrassment and a hint of that shame, but he felt his lips part again to answer, "C-China...he...he just surprised me. I mean after what happened..." soon, Russia found himself telling Greece everything.

Russia spoke of how China first invited him for tea, of how strangely he acted then of the first violation and how Germany had saved him from it. Then of what had just happened, that China had been in his room and frightened him. He even told Greece what China said to him, that he never heard his words in such light before and that he was scared that that was what others thought when he said it. Shame, embarrassment, and guilt filled him as he recalled everything that happened. Russia felt like he should have been stronger, that he should have been able to protect himself!

His train of thought was cut off as Greece spoke to him.

"You will sleep in here tonight. And tomorrow, I will take care of this problem." Greece said, telling and promising Russia.

Russia bit his lip and could do nothing but nod, not that he wanted to do much else. He felt so tired now, as if Greece's words had been a trigger.

"May I sleep now?" Russia mumbled, pressing his face against Greece's chest again, but to hide a yawn this time.

Greece had to smile, glad to know that Russia felt such ease around him. "Yes" he said, reaching and pulling his covers up and over them both.

"Sleep, my lovely Russia. Everything will be better in the morning." Greece whispered, reaching to stroke Russia's cheek.

He smiled again as Russia slowly nuzzled his hand and quickly fell asleep. Greece pulled Russia closer to him again and tucked Russia's head under his own, cradling the nation to him. He closed his own eyes, a plan forming in his mind.

"I will fix this Russia...even if I have to ask for help." He promised to the sleeping nation before letting sleep claim him as well.

* * *

_**Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist. He is the perfect uke! **

**Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Also UKE RUSSIA! 3**

_A/N: Hehe, RussianPinkGoku said she either wanted this or Obsessed to be updated. I decided this. Thank her for the oh so early update! I hope you all still like this story!_

_and it still was RussianPinkGoku that helped my inspiration this time XD Thank you!_

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

The next morning, Greece was the one to wake up first. He sighed in content, feeling warmer than he had in a while, and held the body next to him, closer. His brows furrowed slightly as he turned to look at just who was occupying his bed with him when last nights memories hit him.

His eyes widened and he growled lowly, feeling the rage against China once again, but it stopped when Russia made a distressed sound in his sleep. Greece quickly leaned down and nuzzled Russia's cheek, making the said nation giggle in his sleep, calming down once again.

Greece smiled then slowly pulled away from Russia, forcing himself to ignore the whimper that escaped the paler nation. He needed to do this before Russia woke up. Greece pulled the covers over Russia again and chuckled as Russia gripped the pillow he had been laying on. There was a lightness in his heart as Russia hugged the pillow to him with a little smile.

Greece shook his head, trying to get his mind back on track and quickly pulled on a shirt. He left his room, walking, almost jogging to where he knew a different nation slept. Greece knocked on the door quickly, insistently, until there was a loud thud from inside the room and the door was yanked open.

"What!" Germany growled, irritated.

"We need to talk." Greece said, pushing Germany back into the room.

Germany stumbled back slightly and glared at the tanner nation as the said nation closed the door behind him.

"What do you want." Germany said darkly, feeling more than just a little annoyance for the nation who, he knew, also liked Russia.

"Russia was attacked last night. By China." Greece said, matching Germany's tone.

That one sentence stopped Germany cold. His eyes widened and he was suddenly trying to leave his room, to go to Russia, see how his Motherland was, if he was damaged or if he was safe. Please if there was a god, let Russia be safe!

He was yanked back before he could even reach his door. Germany turned to shout at Greece but was stopped again as Greece spoke, his fear slowly leaving and his anger just simmering under his skin.

"He is safe. Russia found my room last night and spent the night with me. He knocked China out before he could do anything besides scare him." Greece continued, keeping his tone calm, knowing that one of them needed to be the calm one.

Germany's eyes narrowed in distrust and confusion and asked, "Then why are you here, talking to me?"

"He told me everything that China has done. Now I don't like you and I'm sure you feel the same, but I hate China a lot more right now." Greece's tone urged Germany to read between the lines.

Germany was quiet for a little while, just staring at Greece who never changed his stern yet blank expression. Slowly, he nodded, saying, "So you want to call a truce. Protect Russia from China?"

Greece nodded, "Russia is more important. We work together, making him happy and keep China away."

"I noticed that you haven't said anything on boundaries with Russia."

"What can I say?" Greece allowed himself to grin, "I will still show my love for Russia, you will not stop that. But I don't plan on stopping you either."

Germany frowned but still nodded "Fine." he almost growled "You will stop if Russia wants you to."

"And so will you." Greece said knowingly then continued on, "Now, I think it would be better if Russia stays with one of us each night. I will get some of his clothing from his room and I suggest you do the same. Now I must be going, Russia was still asleep when I left."

Germany nodded, agreeing with the plan "I will meet you at the conference door. We will take the chairs on either side of Russia." He opened his door, watching Greece leave before shutting the door.

Greece nodded and left. He quickly walked to Russia's room and grabbed almost half of the clothing Russia kept there before running back to his room. He didn't want anyone seeing and the news getting to China. Greece got into the room and had barely finished putting Russia's clothing in his room when he heard Russia yawn and say his name.

Greece turned with a smile and walked over to Russia who was rubbing his eyes like a child. The sight calmed him better then almost anything he could think of.

"Cute." He said before leaning down and kissing Russia's cheek.

Russia blushed softly and looked up at Greece with a sleepy yet confused look. He then shook his head, smiling, and got off the bed.

"I'm sorry for stealing half your bed last night." Russia blushed again, feeling slightly shy.

"Oh please, steal it anytime you want. I loved waking up with you by my side." Greece said easily, making Russia blush brighter, "I brought some of you clothing here, so you can take a shower and we can get going to the Conference Room."

"What about you?"

"Is that an invitation to share?"

Russia blushed hotly and stuttered, trying to find an answer. Greece chuckled, leaning down and pecking Russia's lips, "Don't worry." He said "I took a shower last night, before you came into my room."

Russia nodded and quickly got up. He grabbed some of his clothes, happy to see his coat there as well. He disappeared into the bathroom before quickly coming back out and pecking Greece's lips then running back into the smaller room.

Greece chuckled again, reigning in his urge to just join Russia in the shower.

Soon they were both walking to the Conference room. Russia stayed by Greece's side, feeling safe yet nervous. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw China, best situation would be China not coming to today's meeting but he somehow doubted that China would skip. He mentally shook his head, thinking that he would just pretend that nothing happened. After all, only Greece knew so it would be easy.

Russia nodded to himself and looked up. He almost jolted as he noticed that he was standing in front of a chair in the meeting room already. He looked around the room in surprise then noticed that Greece and Germany -who were standing on his right and left side- were looking at him, fondly amused.

Russia pulled his scarf over his burning cheeks and quickly sat down. He looked to the right where Germany was taking the seat next to him, then to his left where Greece was doing the same, and felt like he was missing something. Russia looked back at Germany and said

"Um, I-" Russia cut himself off as Germany took his hand, smiling at him.

"Greece told me what happened." Germany said quietly, stroking the back of Russia's hand with his thumb.

Russia's eyes widened then he looked down with shame only for Germany to gently lift his head again.

"We will protect you." Germany said, determined yet loving.

Russia looked away, "But I-" then his other hand was taken, causing Russia to look at who grabbed it, Greece.

"Please," Greece said softly, leaning towards Russia, encasing his hand with both of his own, "Let us, we want to be useful to you. We want to protect you."

Russia blushed again as looked forward, away from both of them. He glanced to Germany, then Greece, then forward again. He finally nodded, accepting Germany and Greece's protection. He gripped their hands, holding them tightly as he felt his eyes begin to burn. He was going to cry again but his heart felt so light, so happy. He closed his eyes tightly then breathed in deeply. After calming himself, he opened his eyes and smiled happily, but did not let go of their hands.

His smile almost dropped as China sat in front of him, across the table.

Russia felt his heart go from light, to terribly heavy. He moved to let go of Greece and Germany's hands when they tightened their grip on his hands instead. For a moment, his heart managed to skip a beat though it felt cold in his chest from China's stare.

As the meeting began, Russia's focus was divided between the warmth of Greece and Germany's hands and China's violating yet cold stare. He could not stop shifting in his seat, at least, until halfway through the meeting.

Halfway through the meeting, Greece subtly moved his seat closer to Russia's and curled their arms together while still holding Russia's hand tightly. He made sure to trap Russia's arm under his own, but for comfort, trying to tell Russia that he was there, that he would protect him.

Russia blushed softly, feeling the warmth of Greece's arm encasing his own and pressing against his side. Russia wanted to turn and bury his face in Greece's arm, to hide from China's sight...but not only that, he wanted to hide from everyone. Then Russia felt movement from his other side. He glanced at Germany who appeared to be struggling not to turn red in the ears as he reach out, the table hiding his arm.

Russia's blush grew as Germany's left arm slowly wrapped around his waist and took his hand with his right one. Russia completely forgot about China's stare as their body heat sunk into him, causing his to feel oh so pleasantly warm. He gave a quiet sigh of content and somehow leaned against them both, now just waiting for time to pass.

The moment the meeting ended and the other nation's were gone, China rose from his seat and walked around the table until he stood in front of Russia, Greece, and Germany as the said nation's stood. He seemed to smile serenely yet his eyes told a different story. Those brown eyes were dark, almost black in color. They spoke of anger and desire at the same time but it was not easy to see under the fake smile.

"Ru-ru~ I need to talk to you...privately." China said in a serene voice that echoed his smile.

"Nein" Germany answered for Russia, glaring dangerously at China. He shifted slightly, moving in front of Russia so China's view of the nation was slightly hindered. He didn't like how China was staring at Russia and wished to be rid of the smaller yet older nation.

"Whatever you want to say, you can say with us here...or not say it at all." Greece continued, his own eyes narrowed as well. He too stepped to the side, blocking Russia from China's view.

"I believe Russia has a mouth..." China took a moment to stare, hungry, at Russia's lips then continued, ",he can answer me himself."

Russia swallowed down his saliva, trying to build up the courage he didn't feel that he had. China...China scared him now, more than he thought possible. Everything in him was screaming that he get away from China as fast as he could. He almost felt like an animal being stalked and hunted. Russia held back an uneasy shudder and stepped forward, standing in front of Germany and Greece now.

"I'm not going to speak with you any more. I..." Russia said, clenching his hands into fists "I really, really don't like you. " Russia suddenly frowned and shook his head.

"No," he said "not dislike..." Russia glared at China and continued, "I really, really hate you."

A sudden chuckle from China made Russia bristle. China grinned, looking all to amused and said, "Hate? You hate me? Why do you hate me? I have not done anything that you have not wanted, my Ru-ru."

Russia's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red with humiliation. "Wanted?!" he said, outraged "I did not want any of that!" he stepped up to China in his indignation and continued, "How have I given you any idea that I wanted that!?"

China stepped closer to Russia as well, a twisted light in his eyes "How about when you used to always 'stalk' me? When you would always ask me to become one with you, weren't you asking me then?"

"I-I didn't-"

"You did, you practically begged me by doing that."

Russia shook his head, feeling horrified. He didn't know, he honestly didn't know that he was pushing China to do this to him. Was he really that...whorish? Is that what it was? He-He just liked following China, since he used to always look up to the older nation! And he wanted to be a family with him! Had he really gotten it so wrong?

Russia's eyes teared up and he didn't even notice how close China was getting to him until he was jolted out of his thoughts by a painful thudding sound. Russia blinked, his eyes catching how Germany stood in front of him, hand still clenched into a fist as he pulled it back to his body. He saw China on the ground, blood dripping from his lip as he glared at Germany, and lastly, Russia finally registered that he was being held against a strong chest. He looked back and saw that it was Greece, looking angry, that held him so protectively.

"I think that is enough." Germany said, his tone like ice, "I might just kill you if I hear any more shit from your mouth."

* * *

_**Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand Russia is NOT a rapist. He is the perfect uke! **

**Warning: Jealousy, yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Also UKE RUSSIA! X3 and there will be another Uke joining us~**

* * *

_A/N: Someone asked if GreeceRussia was a crack paring and well I don't really know. If you look at actual history then no, I don't think it is a crack paring. But really, any country together is crack, no matter what anyone thinks. That's my thought._

_I have a vague idea of where this story is going, which is a first! I have been writing with no clear plot this whole time lol._

* * *

**Russia, Oh Russia**

* * *

_"I think that is enough." Germany said, his tone like ice, "I might just kill you if I hear any more shit from your mouth."_

Russia felt the strange urge to giggle as it seemed that everything he knew was slowly tearing apart. He turned into Greece's chest, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. He held onto Greece's shirt tightly, lips stretching into a large crazed smile. He wanted this to stop, for it to all end! Why was this happening in the first place?! His hands itched to rip something apart more specifically, China. Then Russia gasped as he was abruptly lifted.

Greece held Russia in his arms, bridal style. He looked at Germany and said "I will take Russia away from here. You deal with China"

"Planned to. I will meet you when I'm done." Germany growled, cracking his knuckles

Greece nodded even though Germany kept his eyes on China then smiled down at Russia. He left the room quickly and spoke quietly

"Don't worry, like we said before, we will protect you. We want to protect you." He never let Russia down once as he walked to and into his room. He finally let Russia down onto his bed and quickly closed his door. For extra measure, Greece locked his door then turned to Russia who was just sitting there, blankly staring at the wall.

"Russia?" Greece questioned softly, "Are you alright?"

Russia slowly turned his gaze to Greece and smiled so widely. His eyes locked onto the other nation, making Greece shiver for just a moment, feeling worry. Those eyes burned with insanity.

"No...No, I'm not." Russia whispered before giggling hard.

He leaned forward, still giggling and held his stomach, as if this was one big hilarious joke. He gasped for air, throwing back his head and laughing even harder. Suddenly, he just stopped and spoke breathily, staring at the ceiling.

"I really want to rip him to pieces and feed him to your cats."

Russia grinned again, a giddy feeling running through him at the thought. His hands clenched as if he could just reach out and grab China to do what he said.

"I'd be happy if you didn't, it will give them stomach troubles." Greece said calmly, walking over to Russia.

Russia turned his wide eyes back onto Greece and his hands twitched. He felt the urge to get away, fight or flight responses yelling at him and they choose flight.

"Stay away!" Russia whispered harshly, crawling backwards on the bed.

"Why?" Greece kept his calm voice and walked closer, almost within reaching distance. He raised an arm, his hand reaching to cup Russia's cheek.

"Why would I ever stay away from you?"

Russia's expression turned confused, then pained. He whimpered softly and clutched his own head, his mind screaming so many different things. He flinched when a warm, almost to hot hand gently carressed his cheek. Russia looked up slowly, his eyebrows furrowed in his confusion.

Greece smiled at how lost Russia looked and got onto the bed. He leaned in close and tilted Russia's head up, gently capturing those soft looking lips. He teased and nipped at them, slowly making Russia kiss him back. He felt more than heard the soft sigh against his lips.

Russia felt his heart thud in his chest as his mind fogged over. The voices no longer screaming at him, instead, all he could think about was how nice Greece's lips felt. He raised his arms and slowly held onto the other nation's shoulders, scooting closer to him.

"You're to exquisite to stay away from." Greece whispered as he slowly pulled away.

Russia blinked, dazed, then blushed brightly. He quickly hid his face in Greece's chest and shook his head franticly. He felt the vibration of Greece's chuckle and heard it play on his ears.

"You don't think so? Well, then I must take it upon myself to teach you otherwise." Greece grinned, his tone playful.

Greece placed his hand under Russia's chin once more and tilted Russia's head up. His grin grew slightly as he spied the pink blush that still coated Russia's cheeks. He leaned down to kiss him again when a sharp knock sounded from the door. Greece sighed and pecked Russia's lips quickly before getting up. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Germany, so...good...to see you." Greece sighed then stepped back, letting the blond nation through.

Germany frowned at the sarcasm but walked in anyway. He took one look at Russia then glared at Greece, already knowing what he had interrupted. He quickly walked to Russia's side and knelt down.

"Are you alright?"

Russia blushed further and nodded quickly, "D-da! I am fine!" he stammered then smiled happily at Germany. He leaned down and hugged the nation tightly. "Spasibo, you...you really did protect me. I...I am really happy."

Germany smiled and stood, taking Russia into his arms and hugging him back. "Of course" He whispered into Russia's hair.

A slight cough from Greece interrupted the hug and they looked at him. Russia with curiosity and Germany with slight annoyance.

"So, where is the bastard?" Greece grinned.

Germany smirked at that point, feeling an evil sort of pleasure from what he did. "Probably crawling from the meeting room. I didn't hold back." He chuckled.

He had enjoyed beating the other nation up. Of course, China hadn't held back either, and Germany could feel the forming bruises on his body but he was the one that won, and that made it worthwhile.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Both, Germany and Greece looked curious and a little confused at the door, but it was Greece who went to look. He opened the door again but saw no one there. His brows furrowed in confusion then he looked down.

On the floor was a jar. When Greece picked it up, he noticed that it was a jar of bruise cream. He blinked in surprise and looked around again but still saw no one. Greece walked back into the room, closing the door again.

"Someone saw your spat with China." Greece said, walking to Russia and Germany, tossing the jar to the blond nation.

Germany frowned as he caught the jar and looked at it.

"Bruise cream...and it's the type meant for us. That rules out hotel staff, they can't get this stuff." Germany mumbled.

"I wonder who..." Russia said leaning closer to Germany, looking at the jar as well, as if that held all the answers.

"We can try to find out tomorrow." Greece said, "For now, I think it would be better to rest." then he turned to Germany, "and for you to use that stuff."

Germany frowned at Greece but nodded. He stood and looked at Russia with a smile, "Will you help me put this on?"

Russia smiled and nodded happily before following Germany into the bathroom, never noticing Greece's glare at Germany.

Afterwards, they decided to all stay in Greece's room. That way Russia was doubly protected between both of them.

The next day, Russia was sitting in the meeting room between Germany and Greece again. They had gotten there early for many reasons. One being that they wanted to know who had given them the bruise cream.

Russia looked around, tugging on the end of his scarf in curiosity. Everyone was acting normally, so far, and there were a few nations that weren't there. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as his eyes sought one nation in particular and he sighed with relief when he saw that China wasn't there. His lips quirked into a little smile and he turned to Greece first to tell him when the door opened.

Russia's smile faded into a frown at what he saw.

China was there, but that wasn't it. Russia watched as Sweden helped the nation into the room. It was subtle, the help, it looked like they were just talking with each other but Russia saw the way China would some times put his hand on Sweden's shoulder, as if to stop himself from falling.

When did China and Sweden become so friendly? Russia couldn't help but to wonder, then he felt worry. Russia had to tell Sweden that it was not good to be around China!

* * *

Sweden was rushing in his room, to him, he was late. He needed to get to the meeting before anyone noticed that he wasn't there yet. Though, truly, he doubted anyone besides Denmark and Norway would notice.

Finland would notice too, but Sweden felt a failing hope that the other nation would care.

Sweden shook his head, now was not the time for that! He needed to get to the meeting and-

He opened the door and froze, his heart feeling like it dropped to his stomach for a moment in surprise. He let out a quiet shuttered breath as his heart resumed regular speed and looked at the nation who was in front of his door. Not waiting, just in the middle of using his door as a firm surface to lean against.

"China?" Sweden mumbled, a little confused then took actual notice of how the nation looked, "You're hurt."

China frowned and glared at Sweden before putting his hand on the wall and trying to walk correctly, but he was stopped immediately by a sudden tug on his sleeve. He looked back and raised an eyebrow at the blond nation.

Sweden looked away quickly but didn't let go. He opened his mouth for a moment, then closed it and instead, lightly tugged on China's sleeve.

China raised his eyebrow further then sighed and walked into the room, guessing that that was what Sweden wanted.

"What do you want, aru." China said quickly, wanting to get this over with. His pride had taken a beating and he just wanted to get this day over with.

"P..please sit" Sweden practically whispered, pointing to the bed quickly, the only real place to sit. Then he almost ran to his bathroom.

China blinked and found himself holding back a slight laugh. Was Sweden always like this? China shook his head and limped over to the bed. His ankle was injured, the muscle pulled and weak. A 'wound' he had gotten from Germany. Just the name of the nation made China's blood boil in fury. He grit his teeth as he sat on Sweden's bed, then looked at the said nation as he came out of the bathroom.

"I repeat, what do you want." China said again, his voice a little angry.

Sweden jolted slightly at China's tone and just looked away. He knew what he wanted to do but nerves were making the words catch in his throat. Sweden tried to swallow back his nervousness but failed, so he just showed China instead. He lifted the jar of bruise cream he had in his hand and said

"...May...I..?"

China's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion at seeing the jar. Why would Sweden want to help him? They weren't friends, they weren't even acquaintances really, but still, China found himself nodding slowly.

Sweden gave a silent sigh of relief and quickly knelt in front of China. He removed his gloves and opened the jar. He dipped two fingers into the off-white colored cream and slowly reached to touch China's face. His hand began to subtly shake with nervousness and he tried to mentally shake it off to no avail. He took a deep breath and began to think, how would he react if...Sealand were like this.

It felt like a cold hand just gripped his heart at the thought of his little boy, the boy he thought of like a son, so injured. Sweden scooted closer, now seeing Sealand instead of China and quickly began gently rubbing the cream into the bruise forming on China's cheek. He wasted no time, feeling the need to make every bruise to disappear like it was never there in the first place.

China stared at Sweden's face as the nation touched him so gently. He took in the worry that made Sweden furrow his eyebrows in concern. China let his eyes travel pass glass covered eyes, over the slightly upturned nose, and settled on bitten lips. He watched Sweden worry his lower lip in concentration then let his brown eyes travel back up to the very, now that he was looking, pretty bright blue eyes. China reached and tapped Sweden's cheek, saying,

"Your so worried, aru. You care so much for me?"

Sweden blinked, the words registering in his mind as the image before his eyes slowly turned back into China. His cheeks suddenly burned a bright pink color and he fumbled with the jar, almost dropping it.

"I-I, w-wha-, I-I m-mean-" Sweden stuttered, his movement's jerky as he tried to motion that China had it wrong but stopped abruptly as China began to laugh.

Sweden felt his cheeks burn even hotter in embarrassment and quickly looked away. He bit his lip hard and focused on finishing instead. He lifted China's leg and pulled the sock down. He rubbed the bruise cream into the swollen flesh and wrapped China's ankle tightly enough to give it support.

"I-I'm done." Sweden whispered, standing up. He still couldn't bring himself to look at China as he walked back into his bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back out, he fully expected China not to be there anymore, but he was.

Sweden looked at China in subtle surprise and nibbled on his lip in confusion.

"Is...there..more pain?" Sweden asked slowly, hesitant.

"Not really." China said, staring at Sweden. He got up and put a little pressure on his ankle, pleased to find that the cream was already working, though he could feel that his ankle was threatening to give out.

"You've helped me already. Will you continue?" China said, raising an eyebrow at Sweden again.

Sweden made a little uncertain sound but slowly nodded anyway, "What..do you want...me to do?"

"Lend me your shoulder when I walk." China said, motioning for Sweden to come over to him. He watched, strangely pleased, as Sweden obeyed him.

They made their way to the meeting room together. Sweden feeling a sort of forbidding feeling and China feeling a sort of strange, not quite sane, happiness.

* * *

_**Review!**_


End file.
